


hitched

by kittymills



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fake Marriage, Fluff, M/M, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro POV, dumb little happy fic because i wasn't feeling well, pining shiro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:58:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15110417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymills/pseuds/kittymills
Summary: Shiro’s visa is about to expire and a major deal is about to go bust if he ends up abruptly shipped out of the country. A mix up with his sponsorship paperwork means his options are limited.If Shiro goes, the whole team loses out.There’s only one thing for it – a quickie marriage to save the deal and save the company.At least that’s what he tells himself





	hitched

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look. It’s me with anther dumb marriage fic. This is just a bit of fun because I’m sick and I made myself laugh coming up with this dumb idea. Blame a long drive in the car and Bruno Mars’s Marry Me on repeat for this. Also I wrote this in one sitting as a sprint so not my best work

When Shiro woke up on a balmy Friday morning, alarm blaring in his ear and his phone trilling away with any number of notifications for his attention, he expected it to be a normal day like any other Friday.

He certainly didn’t expect it to be the day he rather unexpectedly gets married. Especially since he wasn’t dating anyone.

But here he was, sitting on a plane, headed to Vegas to marry a man he’s been crushing on since the day he first saw him walk through the glass rotating doors of his building a few years ago.

And he was doing it to save his company, his job and his reputation.

\--

“Lance, please, please tell me this is a joke.”

Lance looks mildly uncomfortable as he shrugs. He knows he’s safe where he is, perched on the armrest of Shiro’s wide couch beside his wife.  His wife, who also happened to be Shiro’s best friend, business partner, and acting CEO. “Nope.”

“Jesus Christ,” Shiro mutters, stalking to the window to calm the sudden panic flaring up in his chest.  He almost feels shaky, the implications of the latest notification regarding his visa running full pelt through his mind. “This is a fucking disaster.”

“Shiro, I’m sure there has to be a way around this. We’ll contact the embassy-“

“It’s too late for that, Allura,” he snaps, immediately regretting his outburst when her shoulders stiffen. Lance frowns at him and Shiro sighs.  “Sorry, I’m just-“

He’s cut off when the door to his office opens and the rest of the team pile in.  Pidge leads first, her small frame preluding the massive bulk of her husband, Hunk, behind her. Trailing in after him is Keith, Shiro’s right hand man, and the object of too many wet dreams.

“Hey, what’s going on?” Keith asks, shutting the door behind him. “Allura said it was urgent?”

“It is urgent,” she says.  She stands up and dusts off imaginary lint from her finely tailored pants.  A pale blue sapphire the size of a small country sparkles on her finger.  “If we lose Shiro, we lose this deal, and everything we’ve worked for over the last few years will be in jeopardy.”

The trio exchanges a few glances. “Uh, and why are we losing Shiro exactly?” Hunk asks.

“It appears that Shiro’s visa is due to expire in three days, at which point he will need to leave the country,” Allura informs them. A stunned silence greets her.

Shiro folds his arms across his chest and stares at the carpet.

“But what about the sponsorship?” Pidge demands. “Wasn’t that supposed to solve this issue months ago?”

Allura gives Lance a small look. “Well, unfortunately it seems that the paperwork wasn’t filed on time.”

“So, a quick trip home then back again is out of the question?” Keith asks. He turns his gaze on Shiro and Shiro tries not to notice the intensity he can see glittering there.  Sometimes, he catches something in that gaze. Sometimes he thinks Keith might like him back but there’s never enough time to act on it.

And, as Coran in the HR department was forever telling him, it would be highly inappropriate to date one of the staff anyway.

“Yes,” Shiro shrugs. “If I leave, I might never be able to come back. Or maybe not for years, or at the very least for a few months until this debacle gets sorted out.”

“By which time, the deal with our investors at Marmora Industries will be a bust and everything we’ve worked towards will be gone.”

The team stares at Allura helplessly. Well, everyone except for Lance who’s suddenly inspecting his fingernails.

“This is… this is bad news,” Hunk says, shaking his head.

“No kidding,” Shiro answers dryly.

“You know, my citizenship issues went away when Allura and I got married,” Lance finally pipes up.  He laces his fingers together and stretches.  Shiro wants to cringe at the sound of crackling knuckles. “Ow,” Lance mutters briefly before he continues, hopping up and pacing the room.  “So, what if we just find someone for Shiro to marry?”

The entire room falls silent. Shiro blinks. “Ah…”

“It worked for me and Allura,” Lance insists. “Otherwise right now, I’d be back in Cuba-“

“Get married?” Shiro says incredulously. “Like, married, married. To a person.”

Lance rolls his eyes. “What, are you broken? Did you hear what I just said? YES, MARRIED.”

“In three days? You’re crazy. Who are we going to find in three days that’s gonna want to marry Shiro? No offence, Shiro,” Hunk says as an aside.

“None taken,” Shiro pauses. “I think.”

“It’s going to have to be someone we know,” Pidge muses. She taps her chin, eyeing Hunk speculatively. Hunk puts his hands up to her, palm out.

“Babe, I love you, but I am not divorcing you just so you can marry our boss.”

“I wasn’t going to suggest that!”

“Really?” Hunk breaths a sigh of relief. “Phew, because I was worried there for a minute-“

“You idiot,” Lance rolls his eyes.  “As if anyone could tear you two apart. No, I think I know of someone-“

“Oh!” Allura exclaims suddenly, cutting her husband off. “Matt! He and Shiro go back a long way, that wouldn’t be too awkward and I’m sure he would love to help.”

“No,” Pidge shakes her head. “No, Matt is engaged now. To that British guy. And he’s not here anyway, he’s still in Europe. He wouldn’t be able to get back in time even if he was single.”

“Coran?” Hunk suggests helpfully. Shiro can’t help the choked noise that climbs up his throat. They all ignore him.

“No way,” Pidge frowns. “He’s already been married seven times so that won’t work-“

“Oh my god,” Shiro mutters as the debate rages around him. He rubs his temple, trying to rub away the ache that’s sprung up. His head feels like it’s in a vice, probably from all the clenching of his teeth to stop himself from screaming. He’s trying to calm him heartrate when he hears the soft sound of Keith’s voice, but it seems too out of place to have been real. Shit, was he that stressed he was starting to hallucinate.

“I’ll do it,” Keith says.

Nope, Shiro had to have imagined that. No one pays Keith any mind. He’s frowning though, those lips Shiro spent far too long wondering what they would taste like turn down and his brows bunch together over his nose. He looks… annoyed.

“It’s not enough time to advertise-” Pidge is saying. Allura cuts her off.

“We can’t do that, if they catch wind the marriage is a scam Shiro could end up in jail and then where would we be?”

“I said I’ll do it!” Keith stands up abruptly. His hands are fists at his sides and his chest heaves ever so slightly. Everyone stares at him in speechless surprise.

Including Shiro.

“Keith-“ he starts to protest, shaking his head. A ridiculous vision of Keith and him in a wedding chapel flitters through his mind and he almost wants to fling open the window and throw himself out. Jesus but marrying his crush to stay in the country had to be one of the worst ideas that could ever happen. “No. No, you don’t have to do-“

“You said that if this deal falls through, the whole company goes bust, right?” Keith demands. The team watch him with wary eyes. Allura leans into Lance with a frustrated sigh before she answers.

“Essentially, yes. And this deal won’t happen without Shiro. Marmora Industries refuses to even talk to anyone but Shiro. And they’re old fashioned, it has to be done face to face. A conference call would be considered an insult-“

“Then I’ll marry him,” Keith shrugs.  “We have too much to lose if I don’t.  We can fly to Vegas tonight, get married tomorrow, be back at work on Monday.”

“What?” Shiro tries to say but he’s immediately drowned out by Lance jumping up and dusting off his hands.

“Well, that’s settled then! I’ll go book the flights-“

“Wait, we’re coming too, right?” Hunk sits up, his expression hopeful. Pidge nudges him lightly.

“Of course we are, they need witnesses.”

Keith. Vegas. Marriage. Witnesses.

Holy hell.

The team quickly files out of the room, excited chatter filling the air. Lance already has his phone out and to his ear as he shuts the door behind him. Everyone has gone, except for Keith.

The silence is the heaviest he’s ever experienced in his life.

“You don’t have to do this,” he says helplessly. It feels like a feeble protest, especially when he realises Keith isn’t actually looking at him. He’s moved closer though, running his fingertip over the smooth mahogany of Shiro’s desk.

“Yes, I do,” he says.

God, that voice. That voice does things to Shiro no voice ever has. Keith moves closer and Shiro’s entire body springs to life in heated awareness. His crush on Keith had been something he’d been nursing inside him for years. It was alive and forceful enough behind his breastbone there were times that he wondered if it was more than just a crush.  “Like Allura said, if the deal falls apart, we all lose.”

“But it’s… it’s your life, Keith. This will affect everything. I don’t think you’ve really thought it through-“

“I don’t need to,” Keith shrugs.  “Look, we like each other, right?”

Shiro’s mouth, open to spew out another protest, suddenly snaps shut. Keith looks up at him from under his hair, under glorious dark hair Shiro is pretty sure would feel like silk against his hands and-

Fuck. He can’t do this.  A fake marriage to this guy is gonna kill him.

“We’re friends,” Shiro says with fake confidence. “Friends, colleagues. Yeah. But Keith, it’s going to have to look real. At least to the outside world-“

He’s startled enough he loses the ability to speak when Keith slides his fingers against his palm and entwines their fingers together.

“I don’t think that will be a problem,” Keith says.

\--

The flight to Vegas gets organised with superhuman speed and before Shiro can blink, they’re onboard and preparing for landing and as the fasten seatbelt light dings overhead and the city lights wink outside their window, Shiro feels like he might need to pinch himself.

Or… have another drink… Or ask Keith what the hell it is he’s had that is keeping him so calm.

And Keith is calm. Calm and as cool as a cucumber and Shiro is starting to have serious doubts that Keith understands the severity of the situation.

“Keith, are you sure about this?”

“If you ask me that one more time, Shiro, I’m going to throw you off this plane.” Keith doesn’t even look at him and he says it so mildly, Shiro wonders if he dreamed it.

He’s starting to wonder if this whole thing is a dream.

\--

The hotel is one of the nicest ones in the city, and Lance makes sure he books a suite on the highest floor for the team and the honeymoon suite for Shiro and Keith.  When Shiro tries to protest, casting a nervous glance at Keith, both Keith and Lance skewer him with a look that has him even more convinced he’s dreaming.

Maybe a car hit him on his morning jog, and he’s really just lying in a coma somewhere living out his wildest fantasy in his mind. Because this… shit like this doesn’t happen in real life.

“You’re getting married because you’ve just realised how in love you are and you can’t bare the thought of being alone anymore,” Lance tells him. “You can’t share the suite with us!”

“Lance isn’t right about much, but he’s right about this,” Keith adds and Shiro has to hold back a laugh at the flash of satisfaction on Lance’s face turn into indignation. 

“Hey!”

Keith’s lips twitch and Shiro watches in fascination as he picks up both their bags and walks towards the lift.  He pauses a few feet away and sends Shiro a glance over his shoulder.  “Are you coming?”

It takes a moment for Shiro to make his legs move. “Yeah, yeah, I’m coming.”

They dump their bags in the room. Shiro tries not to look at the bed, a ridiculously huge bed with a trail of rose petals scattered across the sheets and champagne on ice cooling in the corner. The view out the window is breathtaking, the entire city lit up in colourful lights under a deep blue curtain of stars. He has to pause to admire it for a moment and Keith joins him.  Once again it’s on the tip of his tongue to ask Keith if he’s sure. If he’s really sure, but some things he’s tired of fighting.

The truth is, if he was going to marry anyone, he’s glad it’s Keith.  He says as much without really meaning to and Keith huffs quietly beside him.

“Me too,” he says softly. They don’t look at each other. Somehow, it’s easier this way. “I don’t think I could handle seeing you marry someone else.”

Shiro can barely breathe.

\--

Lance bullies them into new suits, despite Shiro’s protests that it’s really not necessary, but they soon realise it’s easier just to go along with it when Allura lends her voice to his cause than it is to argue.  Shiro ends up catching Keith’s eye as they’re being surrounded and measured and they share a rueful laugh and a smile that warms him from the inside.  It’s the first time Shiro feels like they’re co-conspirators, rather than him just dragging Keith along for the ride. Because he’s not, is he. Keith’s made it clear he’s where he wants to be and Shiro finally gives himself the permission to just relax and get swept up in the motions.

They were too committed now. Might as well make the most of it.

\--

The ceremony itself is in the middle of the night. Midnight to be exact.  Something about the dawn of a new day seems mildly poetic when he’s slipping the hastily purchased gold band onto Keith’s finger. It’s a perfect fit and Shiro can’t help but wonder if it’s a sign. 

Then Keith slides a band onto his finger and pulls Shiro into a kiss that steals the air from his lungs and makes the blood rush in his ears in a way their drunken kiss at the Christmas party never had.  That kiss had haunted him for the better part of a year. He was fairly sure this one would be etched into the very fabric of his soul.

He’s reluctant to draw back, telling himself he’s just making it look good for the camera Hunk holds, trying to make sure it all looks real in case they need to sell their story to the officials but when he opens his eyes and sees Keith’s stunned expression, he knows there’s more to it than that.

Music starts to play, or maybe it was always playing, he’s not sure but the realisation crashes into him with the weight of the world falling into his lap.

He’s just married the man he’s been secretly in love with for years. And he’s pretty sure he’s going to get his heart broken.

\--

Keith doesn’t let go of his hand, not through the hastily celebrated toasts with the others, not when it’s time for them to head to the lift, not when they walk through the honeymoon suite doors and they swing shut and lock with a click behind them.

Shiro looks at their joined hands, his wide palm cradling Keith’s smaller hand in a loose grip.  And it’s an effort to keep it loose. He really just wants to grip it hard and yank Keith close and kiss him again like he did in the chapel.

Kiss him, and do more.

Instead, he lets Keith’s hand go and steps back.

“Phew,” he says shakily, starting to work on his tie, losing the knot that was starting to feel a little bit like a noose around his neck.  “This… I don’t think I even have words for this.”

He walks to the window, once again admiring the view.  He can feel Keith watching him, his heavy gaze boring into the back of Shiro’s neck. They’ve done it now. They were married. He would be able to stay in the country, the deal would get done. Keith was going above and beyond in his duties and Shiro mumbles something about talking to Allura and getting him a raise.  Or a hefty bonus at least.

It seems to be the wrong thing to say when Keith loses his temper.  Again.

“Are you fucking kidding me, Shiro?”

Shiro feels helpless under the force of Keith’s ire.  “I… you don’t want a raise?”

Keith stares at him in incredulity.

“I’m sorry, Keith. Really, I am. About all of this.”

“It’s fine, Shiro. I told you already. I want to do this.”

“I know, but-“

“Jesus, Shiro. I just married you and you’re still doubting me?”

They stare at each other from across the room.  Keith moves first.

“To hell with this,” Keith snarls and Shiro doesn’t have a chance to brace himself before the smaller man, his new husband, stalks across the room and instantly launches himself at Shiro’s chest. Keith hits him hard, arms curling around the back of his neck and legs around his waist, planting himself bodily against Shiro that Shiro staggers back blindly.

Blindly, because he’s already closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Keith under the force of his determined mouth.

Keith kisses him like he wants to punish him, like he wants to imprint himself on Shiro’s psyche so deeply he won’t know where Keith ends and he begins. And it’s perfect, it’s so fucking perfect he hesitates for less than a heartbeat before he’s staggering towards the bed and rolling them onto it.

“God, I love the way you kiss me,” Shiro gasps. He lets go of Keith long enough to yank at the suit he’s wearing, even as Keith tugs frantically at his. He’s almost disappointed when Keith shucks off the white shirt, enjoying the way the pristine white looks against his pale tan skin, then realising he gets the same effect when he lifts Keith up and flips him onto the bed.

Every wet dream he’s ever about his man had can’t possibly compare to this.

“Holy fuck,” he mutters, and the blood rushes south so quickly he feels like he might black out. Keith’s blunt fingers clutch at him, scraping against his skin and hauling his pants down over his ass until he’s literally butt naked and heavy and leaking and _fuck, fuck, fuck-_

“Keith, wait-“

And just like that, Keith freezes under him.  “What is it?” Keith asks warily and the faintly pissed off tint to his tone makes Shiro wince.

It takes Shiro a second to catch his breath. This was stupid. This whole thing was stupid.  And now he was about to cross a line that couldn’t be undone.

No, a marriage could be annulled. A divorce could be obtained, but this… crossing this line between… what were they even? Friends, work colleagues? Not husbands. Not really. This he wouldn’t be able to take back.  He wouldn’t be able to take back that taste of Keith on his tongue, the feel of his bare skin against him, the sight of him sprawled against the sheets hot and hard and aching to be touched.

Would this ruin everything? Would this spoil any chance he had of making the marriage stick? Because holy hell, he didn’t want to admit it, but he wanted them to date, he wanted Keith to fall in love with him, and then maybe… maybe the divorce or the annulment wouldn’t be needed.

But then reality settles in with a crash and he abruptly rolls away and scrubs his face.  With his back to the beautiful man on the bed behind him, he has to fight back the incredulous urge to cry.

The air shifts and the mattress dips as Keith clambers off. 

The sound of the bathroom door closing is like a gunshot.

\--

They fly back on the Sunday, no attempts at a honeymoon.  Shiro states that they’ll take one later, once the deal is done and the dust has settled should anyone ask, they’re all far too busy now anyway. 

Keith packs a small bag and brings it over, moving into Shiro’s space for the time being. It makes sense, Shiro’s place is a sprawling loft close to their offices, close enough they can both walk to work.  It only has one bedroom but that will look good on paper if anyone tries to question it, Lance tells them.

Shiro spends far too many nights lying awake listening to the sound of Keith breathing beside him.  He can’t even jerk off, too terrified that Keith will see or hear or realise somehow that Shiro is thinking about him, picturing him.

It was awkward enough as it was trying to share a space.

The deal sucks up so much of his time, he’s grateful.  It leaves him stressed and tired but he’s glad to have the excuse of falling into to bed so tired.  It keeps Keith busy too, some nights he crashes at the office, and Shiro tries not to take that too personally.

A week passes and he catches Lance looking at him in confusion, and something else that looks like an echo of guilt.  He wants to reassure him that everything’s fine but somehow, he can’t find it in him to lie.

He’s working at his desk when Allura wanders into his office, a packet of papers in her hand. She looks distinctly sheepish. Her cheeks are already stained with pink.

“Ally? What’s wrong?”

She lays the papers down onto the desk in front of him, a yellow post it note stuck to the top.  “I’m so sorry, Shiro. I really am. I don’t know how this got missed.”

He frowns as he picks up the paperwork.  The logo of the immigration department is in the top corner and for an instant his heartrate thunders to life, thinking they’ve caught wind of the fact that his marriage to Keith was a sham.

But no, it’s his sponsorship papers. Extending his visa and giving him full permission to stay in the country and continue his life as normal. He almost sags in relief, until he spies the date.

The papers are dated five full days before their trip to Vegas.

“Allura, what the hell?”

He understands now why she looked so wary.  Why she looks so apologetic.  “These… These came through before the Vegas trip?”

He doesn’t want to call it a wedding. That would imply there was something more.

He remembers the cool smile Keith gave him that morning, passing him in the kitchen.  Oh well, at least they could end that debacle now.

“Yes, and… Shiro I’m so sorry. I don’t know what happened-“

“It’s fine,” he says brightly, picking up the papers and tapping them against the desk to order them. He smiles to cover the way his heart cracks and all the hope leaks out. “It’s fine, honestly. I’ll lodge a request for an annulment.  No harm done.”

He ignores the troubled look she slides him as she leaves his office.

\--

He doesn’t tell Keith. Not yet. He knows it’s selfish but he’d rather have Keith a little bit cool, a little bit distance in his bed than have him outright loathe him.

Then the annulment papers come and he stares at them on his desk for a full two hours ignoring calls until he finally sums up the courage to call Keith into his office.

Keith enters with that same wary look on his face. The one that was only there since they’d run off to Vegas.  Shiro tries very hard to ignore the gold band across one finger.

“Hey,” Keith says as he shuts the door behind him.  “What’s up?”

Shiro tries to smile at him, but it comes out a little strained. There’s an ache in his chest, right above his heart that threatens to steal his breath away. It’s a pain he can’t name.

He pulls himself up from his chair and moves around to the other side of his desk, leaning back against it with his arms crossed.  He dares to look up then, taking in the man in front of him.

He’d learned a lot about Keith in the past few weeks.  A lot he never would have just passing him in the hallways of the office. He learned how Keith always slept with one foot out of the covers, no matter how cold it was.  How he couldn’t talk in sentences until he’d had at least one cup of coffee in the morning. About the way he’d fall asleep with his kindle on his chest, devouring book after book even when he was so tired he couldn’t keep his eyes open.

About the way he tasted, the way he felt. The way he fit so perfectly against Shiro’s palms.  He wished he’d taken more time to sit and watch him, cataloguing those fine features into his memory now that their time together was at an end.

“There was a mistake,” he starts.  “With the paperwork.”

“What paperwork?” Keith asks. He looks concerned, a frown already marring his face. “The wedding stuff?”

“No, I mean… Well, no, not the wedding stuff. My sponsorship paperwork,” he says.  For some reason his heartrate kicks up again, even more. He has no idea how Keith is going to take this.  “It turns out it came through after all and it was just… misplaced.”

“Misplaced?” Keith echoes dully.

“Yes. So you see, we didn’t need to get married after all. I’m sorry that I had to put you through that, but Allura and I have arranged a hefty bonus to show our appreciation, and I have the annulment paperwork right here. It won’t show up on your background checks as a marriage the next time you tie the knot, it will just be stricken from the record-“

Shiro’s not sure why that hurts so much to say. So stupid. Not like any of it was real. “So if you just sign here-“

Shiro points at the form on the desk, moving to the side so that there’s space for Keith to advance.  He hands Keith a pen. A gold monte blanc the same tone as their wedding rings. It’s a foolishly sentimental thing to notice.

Keith takes the pen, taking a slow step forwards towards the desk. Shiro can’t read the expression in his eyes.  The downturn of his lips however, seems sad.  Shiro wishes he could cup that face and kiss away the sadness but he never had that right. Never really will once the paperwork is sent off.  Keith is do doubt going to be glad to be rid of him.

A long slow moment passes, and Keith doesn’t move. The only change in his stance is the way his hands clench around the pen. His knuckles look white.  The turn of his lips sinks deep south.

“Keith?”

“Have you signed it?” Keith asks then.  His voice is harsh enough that Shiro recoils in surprise. Keith sounds… angry.

“No, not yet. But I can, right now, if that’s what you want-“

“No,” Keith’s eyes close and he drops the pen to the table. His hand still forms a fist.  “Shiro, don’t sign it.”

Shiro doesn’t understand. “Keith, if we don’t do this it’ll have to be a divorce and that-”

“No, you big dumb idiot,” Keith half laughs, half shudders out something that sounds like a sob.  He lifts his hands sharply, tangling them in his hair so hard Shiro wonders in alarm if he ‘s about to rip out chunks. “Shiro. I married you. I threw myself at you. I thought… I thought you wanted me too. I thought all those looks over the years-“

Keith gulps, then bites his lips as though trying to keep the barrage of words inside him.  Shiro’s heart does something strange in his chest. Something flares, something like…. Hope?

“Keith, what… what are you saying?”

Keith’s temper flashes again, but it’s a hurt kind of temper, and the way he looks at Shiro is as if Shiro’s just broken his heart. It’s startling and heartbreaking and inside Shiro is already screaming.

“What do I have to do, Shiro?  What do I have to do for you to notice me? To realise… I love you.”

The room falls silent. Nothing but the faint tick tock of the clock on the wall. Nothing but the sound of Keith’s shaky breaths and Shiro’s heart thundering so fucking hard in his chest he’s sure it’s going to burst out and try to climb inside Keith.

His husband.

His husband… who loves him.

Keith’s breath hitches, just slightly enough to sound painful. Then he reaches for the pen, picking it up from where it had landed earlier.  Shiro watches as through he’s outside himself, as though he’s a fly on the wall watching a scene unfold he has no control over.

Keith’s hand moves closer. Closer to the dotted line of the forms that would severe the link between them forever and all the while Shiro is screaming silently in his brain.  He forces himself to move.

“Keith,” he says softly, reaching out to close his hand over Keith’s, halting it before it can reach the paperwork.  He wills Keith to look at him, to lift his eyes and meet Shiro’s gaze with his own. But he doesn’t and Shiro doesn’t try to force him.  “Keith, I love you too. Don’t sign it.”

Under his light grip, Keith’s hand starts to shake. Or maybe it was just him.  He plucks the pen away and it falls discarded to the desk for the second time and then he’s pulling Keith towards him and tucking Keith in against his heart as a huge shudder rolls over his lean shoulders.

“Shiro,” Keith clutches at him and Shiro finally lets himself receive what Keith has been trying to offer him.  He slides his wide palms over Keith’s back and nuzzles gently at his hair. It’s as soft and as silky as he knew it would be. As he remembered it to be. 

“Stay married to me,” he presses his lips to Keith’s hair, savouring the way Keith feels in his arms. It’s familiar, but also wholly different to that night in the honeymoon suite in Vegas.  This was no holds barred, this was him splaying himself wide open and Keith doing the same.  It’s the closest thing he will get to say to a proposal.

Keith lifts his head, one hand stealing up to tuck his fingers against Shiro’s scalp and draw him down into a kiss.

It’s like having stars burst out of his heart. 

\--

Nobody’s really surprised when they gather the team around to explain what happened with the paperwork mix up… and that they were going to honour the vows from their Vegas wedding and stay married.

Keith leans against the desk beside him, Shiro looping one arm chastely around his waist.  It’s hard to stay apart now that the floodgates have been opened but they’re mindful of their workplace and work colleagues just the same.

It’s not until the group disperses and Keith leaves him with a warm smile and eyes full of promise that he hunts down Lance. 

He almost looks like he was expecting him.

“Hi Shiro, are you looking for Allura?”

“Actually, I’m looking for you.”

Lance eyes him warily. “Yeah? Why’s that?”

Shiro crosses his arms and leans casually against the doorframe.  Allura’s office is bigger than his, but there’s only the one entrance and exit.  Lance’s Adams apple bobs as he swallows.

“Those sponsorship papers never went missing, did they?”

Lance instantly looks cagey. It doesn’t matter what he says, Shiro has his answer. He can’t even be mad about it. Not when he thinks about what he’s gained.  He eyes Lance a moment longer, enough that Lance actually squirms in his seat.  “Uhh…”

“Why?”

Lance stares at him. “Because fuck knows you two idiots couldn’t figure it out on your own. And we were all sick of you staring at each other with lovesick puppy dog eyes!”

“Wait, you were all in on it?”

“Well, Allura wasn’t-“

Shiro starts to laugh. He laughs loud enough and deep enough that Pidge and Hunk stick their heads up from their corners with confused looks. Shiro has to wipe a tear from his eye.

“Thanks Lance. But I’m taking the rest of the week off, and so is Keith. I’m going to take my husband on a honeymoon.”


End file.
